poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama Action
The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama Action is the 3rd YIFM/Total Drama crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Like The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama Island, the previous season, much of The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of 'Total Drama Action chronicles the events of the eponymous fictional reality shows. The YIFM/Total Drama series itself is an "animated reality television series", which stars the cast and crew of the fictional series, parodying many aspects of reality television in general. After last season's winner, Owen (Scott McCord), forgoes his prize money of C$100,000 for a challenge (open to all 22 of Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island's contestants) in which the winner would receive C$1,000,000, the money was left in limbo after a situation resulted in a 14-way tie. As such, show host Chris McLean (Christian Potenza) had no choice but to commission a second competition with all 14 tied contestants. The contestants are told to arrive at an abandoned movie studio lot in Toronto, Ontario, where the new competition, titled "The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama Action", would take place. Because of its location, Chris tells the contestants that the challenges would all be in the form of various movie genres. The accommodations of the contestants are handled by Chef Hatchet (Clé Bennett) in a similar manner to how it was handled in the previous season. The outhouse which was used as a confessional in The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama Island has been replaced with a makeup trailer for the cast to use, although Chris and Chef do use in various episodes during the TDA season. After a quick elimination of two contestants, the couple Bridgette (Kristin Fairlie) and Geoff (Dan Petronijevic), a second challenge determined the team captains of the two competing teams: the Screaming Gaffers, headed by Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock), and the Killer Grips, headed by Trent (Scott McCord). From then on, challenges would alternate between "reward challenges" where winners would receive a special prize, and "elimination challenges" where the losing team would vote off one of its own in an elaborate "Gilded Chris Ceremony". The pattern of reducing the contestants down was briefly interrupted on two occasions: once when Izzy (Katie Crown) was reinstated following a voting irregularity where her alter-ego, "E-Scope", was voted off, and another time when Courtney (Emilie-Claire Barlow), a contestant who did not originally qualify for The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama Action, successfully sued the show. The players eliminated would make the "walk of shame" and into the "Lame-o-sine", where they leave the movie studio. Once seven contestants were left, the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips were dissolved, and the challenges became individual-oriented in nature. Chris hired Owen as his ringer to sabotage the other contestants and to create drama. Eventually, two contestants were left standing: Duncan (Drew Nelson) and Beth (Sarah Gordon), with Duncan being the original winner, and Beth the runner-up. Beth does win in the alternate ending. List of Episodes Trivia *The Toon League, The Reform Gang, Rowan Freemaker, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, RO-GR (Roger), Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Venus McFlytrap, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Amanita Nightshade,Ari Hauntington,Astranova,Avea Trotter,Bonita Femur,Batsy Claro,Catrine DeMew,Catty Noir,Casta Fierce,Clawdia Wolf,Dayna Treasura Jones,Elissabat,Elle Eedee,Gilda Goldstag,Gooliope Jellington,Honey Swamp,Howleen Wolf,Iris Clops,Isi Dawndancer,Jane Boolittle,Kala Mer'ri,Kiyomi Haunterly,Kjersti Trollsøn,Lorna McNessie,Luna Mothews,Marisol Coxi,Mouscedes King,Peri and Pearl Serpentine,Posea Reef,Purrsephone and Meowlody,River Styxx,Scarah Screams,Serina Von Boo,Skelita Calaveras,Vandala Doubloons,Viperine Gorgon,Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake,Garrott DuRoque,Gillington "Gil" Webber,Heath Burns,Invisi Billy,Neighthan Rot,Porter Geiss,Sloman "Slo-Mo" Mortovitch,C.A. Cupid,Cedar Wood,Cerise Hood,Coral Witch,Darling Charming,Ginger Breadhouse,Hunter Huntsman,Humphrey Dumpty,Jillian Beanstalk,Kitty Cheshire,Melody Piper,Nina Thumbell,Poppy O'Hair,Rosabella Beauty,Sparrow Hood,Tiny,Alistair Wonderland,Ashlynn Ella,Blondie Lockes,Bunny Blanc,Dexter Charming,Duchess Swan,Faybelle Thorn,Holly O'Hair,Lizzie Hearts,Justin Dancer,Meeshell Mermaid,Farrah Goodfairy,the Space Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers, the Lightspeed Rangers, the Time Force Rangers, the Wild Force Rangers, the Ninja Storm Rangers, the Dino Thunder Rangers, the SPD Power Rangers, the Mystic Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers, the Jungle Fury Rangers, the RPM Rangers (Ranger Operators), the Samurai Rangers, the Megaforce Rangers, the Dino Charge Rangers, the Ninja Steel Rangers, The Legion of Toon Doom, Granny Goodness, Lashina, Speed Queen, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Artemiz, Eclipso, Dark Opal, Lena Luthor, Lokar, Zane, Zair, Techris, Zylus, Rynoh, Bash, Princess Diara, Koz, Teeny, Nexus, Vexus, Hexus, Naare, the Lava Gormiti, King Nixel, Major Nixel, the Nixels, Hawk Moth, Kilobot, Divatox, Elgar, Rygog, Astronema, Darkonda, Trakeena, Deviot, Triskull, Vypra, Frax, Mandilok, Rentinax, Nayzor, Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus, Shimazu, Mesegog, Zeltrax, Emperor Grumm, Broodwing, Morticon, Imperious, Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below, Fightoe, Sculpin, Black Lance, Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, Benglo, Mig, Cheetar, Crazar, Dai Shi, Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, Naja, Scorch, Snapper, Venjix Virus, Professor Cog, Kilobyte, General Shifter, General Crunch, Master Xandred, Serrator, Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Metal Alice, The Messenger, Prince Vekar, Levira, Damaras, Argus, Redker, Lord Arcanon, Doomwing, Galvanax, Ripcon, Madame Odius, Cosmo Royale, Moanica D'Kay, Van Hellscream, Valentine, Bartleby Farnum, Lilith Van Hellscream, Moanatella Ghostier, Djinni "Whisp" Grant, Lord Stoker, Revenant, Nefera De Nile, Ramses De Nile, Chesire Cat, Courtley Jester, Evil Queen, Jackie Frost and Northwind will guest star in this series. *Connor Lacey, Optimus Prime (G1), Megatron (Prime), Rowan Freemaker and their friends will help Gwen for the first few episodes of this season until her elimination. They will then team up with Lindsay and Beth to convince them to join their alliance until the episode "The Princess Pride" when they will team up with Duncan to defeat Justin after realizing he was responsible for Gwen's elimination. After Justin's elimination, Connor and his friends will team up with Duncan for the rest of the season. *The Legion of Toon Doom, Granny Goodness, Lashina, Speed Queen, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Artemiz, Eclipso, Dark Opal, Lena Luthor, Lokar, Zane, Zair, Techris, Zylus, Rynoh, Bash, Princess Diara, Koz, Teeny, Nexus, Vexus, Hexus, Naare, the Lava Gormiti, King Nixel, Major Nixel, the Nixels, Hawk Moth, Kilobot, Divatox, Elgar, Rygog, Astronema, Darkonda, Trakeena, Deviot, Triskull, Vypra, Frax, Mandilok, Rentinax, Nayzor, Lothor, Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus, Shimazu, Mesegog, Zeltrax, Emperor Grumm, Broodwing, Morticon, Imperious, Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below, Fightoe, Sculpin, Black Lance, Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, Benglo, Mig, Cheetar, Crazar, Dai Shi, Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, Naja, Scorch, Snapper, Venjix Virus, Professor Cog, Kilobyte, General Shifter, General Crunch, Master Xandred, Serrator, Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Metal Alice, The Messenger, Prince Vekar, Levira, Damaras, Argus, Redker, Lord Arcanon, Doomwing, Galvanax, Ripcon, Madame Odius, Cosmo Royale, Moanica D'Kay, Van Hellscream, Valentine, Bartleby Farnum, Lilith Van Hellscream, Moanatella Ghostier, Djinni "Whisp" Grant, Lord Stoker, Revenant, Nefera De Nile, Ramses De Nile, Chesire Cat, Courtley Jester, Evil Queen, Jackie Frost and Northwind will work with Justin in this series. *The storyline continues in The Ireland Guard's Super Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour.